


騎士的茶話會

by BlueVines



Category: Blood+ (Anime & Manga), Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Almost no plot, Crossover, Friendship (probably), Gen, Noblesse ch.190 Spoiler, The 820th year, blood+ spoilers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22239910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueVines/pseuds/BlueVines
Summary: 血戰(BLOOD+)與大貴族(Noblesse)的跨作同人。只是想寫寫哈吉和弗蘭克斯坦這兩只忠犬的互動，基本沒什麼劇情。事情發生在BLOOD+TV版主線的最後一年，同時也是Noblesse的起始之年。*內含大量BLOOD+劇透，以及極少量的Noblesse劇透。
Relationships: Cadis Etrama Di Raizel & Frankenstein (Noblesse), Hagi/Otonashi Saya
Kudos: 2





	騎士的茶話會

  
[警告] 以下含有大量BLOOD+劇透、少量Noblesse劇透

用語及人物簡介：

翼手：BLOOD+世界觀中以人血為食的異種生物。高階翼手有人類的外形與思維能力，主要成員包括兩位翼手女王與她們的騎士(原人類，類似吸血鬼的眷屬)。反派以藥物製造的低階翼手則多為純粹的嗜血怪物。

睡眠期：翼手女王的生物特性之一。每活動二到三年後便會陷入三十年左右的沉睡，之後再次甦醒，如此周而復始。騎士則不需要睡眠。

哈吉：翼手女王小夜的騎士，原人類。追隨著想保護人類的小夜，在世界各地狩獵翼手。

貴族：Noblesse世界觀中近似於吸血鬼的存在，擁有強大的力量，但其實不吸血。

弗蘭克斯坦：與貴族締結契約(成為眷屬)的科學家。在故事開始前的數百年間搜尋著下落不明的締約對象，也就是他的主人。

\--------------------以下正文--------------------

_小夜，妳的戰鬥已經結束，已經可以自由地活下去了。在珍惜妳的家人身邊，妳再次展露微笑，如同當年在莊園中被玫瑰圍繞的妳。一百多年來，「想見到妳的笑容」，這個願望一直深埋在我心底，現在它終於長久地實現，我心滿意足，所以，請不要為我悲傷——_

他睜開眼坐了起來。

皮膚上傳來拉扯感，他低頭檢視，發現自己光著上半身，幾個心電圖貼片與連結的導線附著在上面。為了將它們取下，他抬起手，卻又隨即停下動作。

_——人類的手？_

他靜靜看著自己的雙手，有些發楞。

在戰鬥中毀壞的左手完好地長了回來，外觀與原先相同，超乎期待但不特別令人感到意外。問題在右手。那裡不再是被堅硬表皮所覆蓋的巨大翼手之爪，而是裸露著皮膚的人類手掌，見慣了的黑與暗紅被與左手相同的白皙所取代。

懷抱著不確定感，他試著動了動手指，隨後確認到它們每根都好好地遵照意識做出反應。

身體的改變導致些許茫然，但不讓人排斥。在確信追隨的對象已重拾和平生活後，自身的右手也發生了回復，這是因為終於擺脫了當時的心靈創傷嗎？又或者是——

「你終於醒過來了。」

一個男人走進房間。隨著視線移向對方，他這才注意到自己身處在一個白色調的空間內，與其說是病房不如說是實驗室。類似的地方，他以前曾經見過。

「小夥子，還記得我是誰嗎？」披著實驗袍的男人向他走近，微捲的金色長髮垂在寬闊的肩膀上，一雙澄亮的藍眼注視著他。「總之你得說些什麼，讓我知道你是否真的恢復了——不然我或許得再把你泡回培養槽裡。」他說著聳了聳肩，歪起嘴角發出輕笑。

聽見了微妙的威脅，青年水色的眼眸轉了一下，臉上的表情倒沒有因而產生波動，維持著通常的淡漠。

「弗蘭克斯坦，是你救了我吧？十分感謝你。」遵循著禮節，他低下頭。

「不客氣，哈吉。」弗蘭克斯坦先是滿意地點頭，之後隨即換上嚴肅的表情，推著眼鏡說道：「但還是讓我抱怨一下，十幾年後再次遇到你，為什麼又是那麼破破爛爛的樣子？甚至比上次還誇張不只幾倍！雖說有專業，但我的正職可不是醫生啊。」

他嘆了口氣，接著伸出手，把哈吉身上的心電圖貼片一個個揭下，讓他能從診察台上下來。

「啊，因為時間緊迫，我幾乎是只把你身上的『必要部分』從石堆裡扯出來帶走的，所以重新生長的手臂就暫且讓它和其他部位一樣，統一重建成人類的模式，不介意吧？」

在起身的同時，青年將垂到了臉上的黑髮撥向耳旁，以淡然的眼神看向對方，表示他並不介意。

「唉，總之，能活下來真是萬幸。」

弗蘭克斯坦打量了一下他那站直了身體，已然無礙的患者，然後轉身往一旁走去。

「從把你撿回來到現在已經過了五天——當然了，是因為在紐約這裡，我連弄來幾個血袋都要額外花點手段，不然可以更快——需要送你去哪裡嗎？」

他從牆邊的置物櫃取出一套不知何時準備好的灰黑色西裝，向他的患者遞上。

以弗蘭克斯坦的作風而言，這絕對是過於熱情的招待了。這種待遇可不是人人都有。

哈吉安靜而順從地套上衣服。這套服裝的風格是他所熟悉的。

在拉整好西裝外套，並以細長的青色緞帶——來自弗蘭克斯坦美學上的額外體貼——紮好馬尾後，他開口打破沉默。

「感謝你，但是不需要特別送我一程。小夜她……我的主人差不多到達再次入睡的時間了。她已經多撐了很久，現在回去恐怕也趕不上。而且……」，回味著什麼似地，他將視線投向遠方，「她得到了能守護她的家人與夥伴，安心交給他們也沒事的。下次甦醒時，我會在她身邊，這樣就夠了。」說著的同時，青年一貫淡漠的神情溫暖地化開，從殘雪下滋長而出的是深沉的溫柔和喜悅。

訝異於對方難得生動的表情，弗蘭克斯坦眨了眨眼。

「噢，所以你找到了你的主人，而且聽起來她過得還不錯……真是太好了。太好了。」

他真摯地為對方感到高興而露出微笑，但笑容裡摻雜了些許苦澀。

「既然不急著回去，跟寂寞的大哥哥喝杯茶聊聊天如何？」

實驗袍換成了西裝背心和領帶，弗蘭克斯坦端著托盤，腳步輕快地向會客室走去。在那裡，陽光正從窗口流入，無論是磚紅色的植物紋樣地毯或珍珠白的雕花茶桌，全都被染上了溫暖的梔子色。與茶桌成套的座椅上，同樣被暈染了色彩的客人正在等他。

首先是兩杯紅茶，它們正飄散著熱氣與芬芳。一杯放在客人面前，一杯放在自己的位置上。然後是一盤餅乾，簡單的奶油味，擺在茶桌的中間。

把托盤在不遠處的木架上安頓好後，他回到茶桌旁坐了下來，抬手對桌上的飲食比劃了一下，示意他的客人隨意取用。

「我知道你不需要人類的食物，但這是我的習慣。」

隨後他又偏了偏頭，補充道：「如果你需要，我也可以拿血袋給你。」

黑髮青年沉默地舉起自己那杯紅茶，輕抿了一下，表示他現在並沒有其他需求。

_還是這麼安靜。_ 弗蘭克斯坦不由得輕笑。

比起活過千年的他，眼前不過百來歲的小輩與那些洛凱道尼阿出身的古老貴族更加相像。剛才當他走動著為茶會進行準備時，哈吉優雅而沉靜地端坐著，如同一件歷史悠久的擺飾，在古典風格的會客室中看上去非常和諧。

_那過分寡言的性格就像主人一樣——不，他們在本質上全然不同。_

他在心裡對自己浮動的情緒嘆了口氣。

隨後，當話題的優先順序在腦海中整理完畢，他開啟談話。

「嗯……雖然有很多事情可以談，我們可以先說說幾天前歌劇院的事嗎？」

水色雙眼靜靜地看著他。

「我啊，在出差的途中被招待去聽場歌劇，沒想到會遇上這麼大的場面呢。觀眾席上竟會出現那樣的生物……」

回想著普通人類化為異形的獵奇場景，藍眼不悅地瞇起。

「那就是你之前說的，人類攝取特殊藥物後轉化而成的低階翼手？品味糟透了……嗯，我是說將那種藥物散布開來的傢伙……他們到底有多喜歡給人添麻煩？我工作上的合夥人差點就被殺掉了耶？真是，真是……我又不能在那種場合放開手腳應對。」他搖搖頭，嘆了口氣。「但最後讓他多欠我一次，在場的多數人也平安撤離了，結果還不算太差。」

「在把我的合夥人安頓好後，我為了收集情報而回到現場，然後順著破壞的痕跡發現了你。當時看起來真慘呢……」他偏頭看向自己從廢墟中撈回來的黑髮青年。

從入座直到現在，青年始終沉默著。但是，從各種細微的動作中，他可以判斷出對方的身體狀態已然穩定，這讓他對自己五天來的工作成果感到滿意。同時，他也再次驚異於對方比狼人更加頑強的生命力。

「接著，在能做更多事情之前，美軍的招待來了，歌劇院被飛彈不留痕跡地炸毀，我只來得及把你帶出來。所以說……哈吉，」他向對方遞上邀請的微笑，「作為讓早已過了退休年齡的老傢伙加班的回報，給我一些情報吧？」

沒有等待對方回應，弗蘭克斯坦緊接著說出他的推測。

「我猜猜，關於這次事件，主要的推手是贊助商五箭製藥。美國政府雖然也有參與，卻被擺了一道，所以才急著湮滅證據。雖然嘛，他們涉入人體改造的事情，暗地裡大家都知道……到這裡應該沒問題？那麼，我想知道的是，台上那看著不像普通人類的演唱者，她是誰？另外，既然你不著急，這是否意味著你們一百多年來的戰鬥已經落下帷幕？」

考量到對話的效率，同時也為了替寡言的孩子節省發言時間，弗蘭克斯坦將他的問題精確化。

哈吉微微點了一下頭，開始回答問題。

「大致是那樣。演唱者是小夜的妹妹迪娃，另一位翼手女王。她的歌聲有促進翼手化的作用，血液則是翼手化藥物的源頭。現在，她以及在背後推動一切的她的騎士們，都已經消亡了。餘下的藥物和感染者，消滅只是時間上的問題，因此戰鬥確實是結束了。小夜她終於卸下了背負的責任，可以自由的生活了。……雖然，期間發生了很多事情，並且她得再睡上三十年左右。」

他的臉上浮現出一種揉合了感傷與欣喜的複雜情緒。

「這樣啊……」弗蘭克斯坦觀察著對方的表情，保守地回應道：「我想那應該是一段很艱辛的過程，但既然戰鬥已經結束，恭喜你。」

哈吉以一個理解的眼神回應對方的祝賀。

「那麼，戰鬥的話題就到此為止。但如果你不介意再談談你的主人……你說她得到了家人，那是什麼意思？說的並不是妹妹吧？」

弗蘭克斯坦拋出下一個話題。他知道對方僅僅在跟主人有關的事情上比較願意說話。

在等待對方回應的同時，他舉起茶杯喝了一口。

「並不是有血緣關係的家人。小夜因為上一次不正常的喚醒而發生暫時性的失憶，於是在剛甦醒的一年間，她在一個家庭中被當作普通的人類女孩養育，灌注了親情。當我在沖繩發現她時，她對自己的過去一無所知，但看起來非常幸福。」想到時隔多年再次與少女相遇的那一幕，哈吉露出微笑。

弗蘭克斯坦為他聽到的內容感到驚訝，揚起了眉毛。

_失憶？但是看起來很幸福？那一直在尋找她的你呢？_

他不知道該做何反應，於是掩飾性地再次舉起茶杯。雖然眼前的騎士看起來單純在為他的主人高興，弗蘭克斯坦還是感覺自己挑錯了話題。同時，他也忍不住去思考自己的主人失去記憶的可能性。

_……_ _實在是難以想像，畢竟主人的精神如此強大。但從生理上來說，主人確實屬於能被抹去記憶的種族，抹去貴族的記憶什麼的我年輕的時候就幹過_ _……_ _啊啊，頭好像要開始痛了_ _……_

_不過他還說了什麼？普通的人類_ _……_ _嗎？_

偏著頭，他開口：「……我記得，上次見面的時候你曾經提過，你的主人在幼時也曾被當作人類普通的養育，而那時候她也過得很幸福。或者說，至少比做為翼手女王四處征討的時期來得好。」

青年沉默地同意了對方的說法。

「從那之後我就在想，我的主人或許也值得享受一段普通人的生活。雖然他存在的時間比你我都長得多了，但『平凡的人類生活』對他來說肯定是陌生的概念。」

視線瞟向窗戶，微風拂動的樹影在光線中輕輕搖曳著。對他的主人而言，獨自眺望了數百年的窗景才是「平凡」，這令人心疼。

輕輕壓下一絲揚起的愁緒，他將視線移回手邊的茶杯，暗紅色的茶湯映著他的倒影。

「所以，在這段期間，我在韓國停留下來，走進人類社會經營起一所高中，想著有一天找到主人後，能讓他體驗一下學生的生活。」修長手指在繪有圖樣的杯緣上來回摩娑，而後停下。

「你認為那會是一個好主意嗎？」

坦率地，他向同樣奉有主人的騎士夥伴尋求意見。

幾縷蒸氣在茶杯中揚起又消散，青年仍沒有給予回應。弗蘭克斯坦抬頭看向對方，隨之映入眼簾的是一張雖然不失文雅，但仍看得出驚愕的臉。

被帶有疑問的視線戳了幾下後，哈吉恢復通常表情，緩緩地開口：「……經營高中嗎？你行事的積極程度很讓人驚訝。但我認為那應該是不錯的主意。」

他將意識投向腦海中的記憶，水色眼眸的輪廓隨之柔和，像是在笑。

「這一次，當我在沖繩找到小夜時，她正穿著高中制服。……她在當地的高中就讀，並且在那裡也有她的朋友。對，完全像個普通的女孩子，平凡而美好。」

「這樣啊……聽你這麼說，我就放心了。」他說著放鬆了肩膀。

「但是，一旦有人察覺到學校的經營者並非人類，質疑肯定會隨之而來。這樣沒問題嗎？」

對於他們這樣的異質者而言，若沒有組織的保護，要周旋於人類社會中絕非易事。

弗蘭克斯坦聞言輕笑了一下，反駁道：「說什麼呢？我是人類喔。難道看起來不像嗎？」

像是刻意要展現人類習性般，他從尚未動過的餅乾中拾起一片，放進嘴裡咀嚼，吞嚥，接著喝了口茶。

沉默著不置可否，黑髮青年微微將臉轉開。在他看來，眼前的男性雖然並非翼手，生存方式卻和翼手騎士們極其接近。

「……好吧，是不太普通的人類。明白你的意思。我一直都很小心呢。」弗蘭克斯坦承認地點頭。

「踏足表面是有訣竅的。你必須準備好足夠吸引人的利益，並且在適當的時機以力量進行牽制。也就是說，糖果與鞭子——嗯，哈吉好像沒興趣呢。」看到對方無表情的反應，他聳聳肩，笑了一下。

「弗蘭克斯坦。」等待對方再次嚥下一口茶後，黑髮青年若有所思地開口。

「在你看來，我，或者還有小夜，也同樣像是人類嗎？」

弗蘭克斯坦聞言張大了眼睛，嘴角微微揚起。騎士的提問讓他感到有趣。

「嗯……這該怎麼說呢……」他仰起頭，摩娑著下巴，隨後輕笑著說道：「對我這種老傢伙而言，無論你們是翼手也好，人類也好，甚至是狼人或真正的純血貴族，在活過兩三百歲以前不都一樣是需要關照的小孩子嘛……唉唉，我這種想法或許也是深受貴族影響了。」

「啊哈，前面那些雖然是真心話，但沒什麼幫助？如果你希望我認真一點回答你……」

他斂起表情，視線與青年相對，天空色的藍眼流露出真誠。

「哈吉，你的主人我沒見過，所以不清楚。但是關於你，在我看來就只是一個深深珍視著主人的人而已——這也是為什麼我會幫助你。」

說完，為了給予對方消化訊息的時間，他再次拿起一片餅乾放進嘴裡——反正留著也沒人會吃。

「並非種族上的問題……嗎。」青年近乎呢喃似地低語，像是在尋求確認，同時又像只是在對自己說話。

弗蘭克斯坦肯定地點頭。「對。我只在意你是個什麼樣的人。」

「當年我之所以和我的主人簽約，並不是因為他作為貴族有什麼樣的力量。而你之所以追隨著小夜小姐，也不僅僅因為她是翼手的女王而你是騎士，沒錯吧？」

「別人怎麼想，我不清楚。但很顯然的，對於我們兩人而言，種族不是那麼重要的問題。這樣難道不足夠嗎？」像是看著頑固的孩子般，他擺出一個帶有無奈的微笑。

沉默了一小會後，哈吉靜靜地說道：「……雖然你並沒有回答我的問題，但是謝謝。」

對於他的回應，弗蘭克斯坦笑咧了嘴。

「你的頭腦很清楚嘛。不考慮來我這裡工作嗎？……開個玩笑，我知道那不在你的選項內。」

長長地吐出一口氣後，他端正表情，再次開口。

「像不像人類？既然你自身不在意，其實是為了你的主人才會那麼執著地詢問嗎？那麼，作為科學家，我得說翼手就是翼手，人類就是人類，兩者的基因組截然不同。但是作為教育工作者，我會說別管那什麼基因排列了，她自身的意志才是重點。對於長命的存在而言，重要的是如何生活，也就是個人意志在生命中以什麼樣的形式體現。」

哈吉默默品味著他的話，而弗蘭克斯坦在此期間喝了口茶。

「說到這，我有點好奇，接下來三十年左右的時間你打算怎麼度過？如果一併考量到未來，你還有很多個三十年呢。」

「……雖然，如果你信得過我，倒也可以嘗試替她縮短睡眠期……不，當我沒說。在我找到主人之前，別拜託我那種事。你得知道，在關於實驗的事情上，很多人認為我有點瘋狂……」總是維持著餘裕的表情突然出現了裂痕。他低下頭，垂落的金色瀏海將半張臉籠罩在陰影中。

_就連主人也封印了我的_ _……_

「弗蘭克斯坦，你不是什麼怪物。」

_……_ _什麼？_ 突如其來的一句話讓他抬起頭，困惑地看向對方。黑髮青年先是避開了他的視線，而後緩慢而慎重地，將目光垂落在他新生的手掌上。

「以前，當我因為沒能追隨在小夜身邊，對自己失去了信心的時候，有人對我說過那樣的話，幫了我一把。現在的你似乎也需要同樣的一句話。」

「主人不知身在何處，不安是一定會有的。但是，我認為你並沒有那麼瘋狂。兩度進出你的實驗室的我，現在仍好好地坐在這裡，這不就是最好的證明嗎？因此，弗蘭克斯坦，至少在我眼裡，你是值得信任的對象。」

再次對上視線的同時，騎士對他微笑。

這副表情與包藏其中的正面情感明確地遞向弗蘭克斯坦，而非他自己的主人。打從對方醒來以後，這還是第一次。弗蘭克斯坦眨了眨眼，尷尬地微微別過頭。

「呃，嗯，謝謝……」

_就連安撫的話語也_ _……_ _很相似。_

再一次地，他在心裡輕輕嘆了口氣。

「要再來一杯茶嗎？」他從座位上站了起來，掛著完美的微笑詢問他的客人。

哈吉向自己的茶杯瞟了一眼，那裡仍維持著八分滿。

待對方手持盛滿的茶杯再次入座，哈吉說道：「是否要改變休眠週期，得由小夜自己去選擇。所以對於你的提議，大約要等到三十年後才能答覆。」

弗蘭克斯坦對他的話點頭並做出承諾：「三十年後還是百年後，隨時都行。」

「在那之前……」，水色眼眸柔和地凝視著杯緣上的玫瑰圖樣，「她說過園丁的裝扮很適合我。」

聞者發出輕笑。

「園藝嗎？真是不錯的興趣。這段時間應該足夠讓你成為專家。」

以無關緊要的閒談度過茶會的剩餘時間後，弗蘭克斯坦替他的客人拉開大門。

「背包裡有我的名片，有需要的話就聯絡我。」

哈吉點了點頭。

「希望下一次見到你時，你已經找到了你的主人。」

「謝謝，也希望你與你的主人一切安好。再會了。」

作為這一回相遇的結尾，兩人簡單地交換了祝福。

目送對方從街道上消失後，弗蘭克斯坦關上大門，回頭收拾起各項物品——是時候該回去了。學校的辦公桌上，肯定有成堆的文件正等著他。

_主人他會不會也穿著高中制服出現呢_ _……_

想像了一下那畫面，微妙的反差感讓他輕笑出聲。

此時的他還不知道，自己的想像會在僅僅數星期內化為現實。

**Author's Note:**

> 雖說標題是茶話會，但直到中後段為止，我在書寫過程中一直覺得這篇的氛圍其實是「下班後在居酒屋中，剛訂婚的現充後輩奉陪著遭遇婚姻危機的前輩的牢騷。」(大笑)
> 
> 再來談談寫作動機。  
> 我認為BLOOD+和Noblesse在基礎的主僕設定上有很深的緣分，無論是高中生、吸血鬼或睡眠期。但在這個根基之上，他們又各自形塑了截然不同的角色與世界觀，成為完全不同的兩個故事。  
> 哈吉和弗蘭克斯坦是我個人的三大愛角之二。他們雖然同屬忠犬角色，但在性格和行事上天差地遠。老實說我不認為他們能成為一般意義上的朋友(嗯...雖然原因不同，但這兩只好像都沒朋友...(被捅))，但是作為廣義上的騎士同伴，應該還是有可以交流的空間吧。


End file.
